Le grand amour de Tom Elvis Jedusor
by Lorelei Candice Black
Summary: Et si une seule personne pouvait changer le destin et empêcher Tom Jedusor de devenir Lord Voldemort? Dumbledore et Harry font un rituel ancien pour demander de l'aide et pour sauver cette personne speciale. Tom sauve une enfant et ça change tout. Donnez-y une chance, SVP et laissez une REVIEW derrière vous!
1. Chapter 1

« Vous voulez dire que si cette Helena n'avait pas été tuée par son grand-père à la naissance, Tom Jedusor ne serait pas devenu Lord Voldemort et tous ceux qui sont mort par sa faute seraient…et bien, plus mort ? » Harry demanda à Dumbledore alors qu'ils étaient dans une autre de leurs séances '_souvenirs de Tom pour mieux le détruire'_.

« Elle aurait été la seule qui aurait su toucher son cœur Harry. Ça va paraître fleur bleu à un jeune homme de ton âge mais elle était son âme sœur. » Le vieil home dit au plus jeune avec un sourire nostalgique aux lèvres.

« Comment pouvez vous le savoir s'il ne l'a jamais rencontré ? » Harry lui demanda curieusement, tout en s'efforçant de ne pas laisser paraître au directeur qu'il le pensait un peu fou.

« Je connais une voyante, une vrai, qui est décédée il y a peu. Elle avait la chance immense d'être en contacte directe avec les Parques, aussi appelée les Tisseuses du destin. Quand les trois sœurs de la destinée lui ont appris ce que j'allais entreprendre avec toi, elles lui ont aussi permis de voir les différentes fins possibles, afin que nous puisions régler cette situation du mieux possible. » Dumbledore expliqua.

« Mais ceci n'est pas vraiment une fin possible puisque c'est dans le passé. » Harry ne comprenait pas vraiment où le vieux directeur voulait en venir.

« Il me semble que tu ais déjà eu la possibilité de ramener une personne à la vie en changeant la route que le destin lui avait tracé… » Une étincelle brillait dans les yeux du directeur alors qu'il attendait de voir si Harry allait comprendre de lui-même.

« Vous voulez changer le passé ? Comment ? Les retourneurs de temps ont tous été détruit dans la bataille du ministère non ? » Harry lui demanda.

« C'est vrai Harry, et de toute façon, les retourneurs de temps ne sont pas assez puissant pour traverser une si grande distance temporelle. Je pensais plutôt à utiliser une magie veille et très rare qui nous permettrai d'envoyer une personne seule dans le passer quelques minutes pour le changer. C'est très rare et il nous faudra plaider notre cas auprès d'un gardien du temps, que nous ne verront pas d'ailleurs. C'est lui qui décidera si oui ou non nous avons le droit d'aller dans le passé et que nous enverra au bon moment. » Albus expliqua.

Le directeur entrepris alors d'expliquer tout ce qu'il savait à Harry.

« Mais pourquoi est-ce que ce doit être moi ? Vous en connaissez beaucoup plus que moi… » Harry protesta.

« Harry, je ne suis plus tout jeune et je n'ai plus les mêmes réflexes. De plus, il faut que la personne envoyé soit pure de cœur et je ne lui suis pas tant que ça. Je ne pourrais jamais allez dans le passer et rester concentrer sur Tom et son future… Je sais que je suis trop faible pour ça Harry… J'utiliserai cette opportunité de façon personnelle en sauvant la vie de ma sœur, en empêchant ce qui lui est arrivé de la détruire… Non Harry, je suis persuadé que tu es bien plus fort que moi sur ce plan là. » Le vieil homme confessa.

Alors, une fois la décision prise, Harry et le directeur préparèrent tout ce dont ils auraient besoin pour le rituel. Ils décidèrent de s'installer dans la salle sur demande et, en présence de Ron, Hermione, Ginny et le professeur Rogue.

« Etes-vous sûr de ce que prévoyez de faire Monsieur le Directeur ? Je n'ai pas tout sacrifier pour protéger le fils de Lilly simplement pour qu'il aille se faire tuer dans le passé ! » Il demanda au directeur d'une voix basse, sans savoir que la salle sur demandant avait décidé d'augmenter le volume de sa voix pour qu'Harry puisse l'entendre.

« Quoi. Comment ça ? » Harry demanda, plus choqué par le ton doux avec le quel Rogue avait parlé de sa mère que par le fait qu'il risquait sa vie.

« Satanée salle qui ne fait que ce qu'elle veut ! » Le Maître de Potion gronda alors que le vieux directeur dit simplement :

« C'est une longue histoire Harry, mais Severus et ta mère étaient très amis... Quand elle est morte, il a décidée de tout faire pour que son fils, toi, reste en sécurité. »

« C'est pour vous alors… ça explique tout… Vous lui avez demandé de ne pas la tuer n'est-ce pas ? » Harry demanda à Rogue qui, surpris, lui demanda :

« Qu'est que tu peux savoir de ça ? »

« Quand je suis près des détraqueurs, j'entends toujours Voldemort qui tue mes parents. Il a d'abord été confronté à mon père qui voulait donner du temps à ma mère, puis une fois qu'il l'a tué, Voldemort est allé dans ma chambre et à demandé à ma mère de se pousser, qu'elle n'était pas obligée de mourir… Je me demandais toujours pourquoi il voulait l'épargner elle alors qu'il avait tué mon père sans rechigner et qu'il allait me tuer tout aussi facilement… » Harry expliqua, se sentant soudain plus proche du professeur de potions qui décida de s'expliquer avec seulement un geste, il appela son Patronus de sa baguette.

« Une biche… Harry, ton père… » Hermione commença mais il la coupa :

« Je sais Hermione… La biche est la femelle de l'animagus à mon père…donc ma mère… Vous l'aimiez…non, vous l'aimez. » Harry réalisa puis ajouta, plus pour lui-même que pour les autres : « C'est donc bien parce que je suis le fils de James que vous me détestez… »

« Bien, je suis heureux de voir se secret enfin révélé mais nous devrions commencer avant que nous perdions la lune et que ça nous fasse attendre encore un mois entier. » Le professeur Dumbledore dit, pour changer de sujet.

«Ils avaient installé tout le nécessaire et ils devaient maintenant se placer chacun a un coin d'un carré de bougies dans lequel Harry devrait se trouver.

Sachant qu'il risquait de ne pas revenir du tout, Harry dit au revoir à ses amis et embrassa Ginny pour ce qu'il espérait ne pas être la dernière fois.

« Ah, l'amour…Tout comme son père il lui fallait une Rousse de caractère ! » Albus dit dans un petit rire qui fait rougir le jeune couple alors qu'Harry se mettait en place.

Après quelques minutes d'incantations anciennes, une lumière aveuglante surgit tout autour d'Harry et une voix grave et pénétrante leur demanda :

« Pourquoi avez-vous appelez le gardien du temps ? Si en vain j'ai été convoquez, le destin, votre fils va sectionner.» Ils comprirent bien sûr tout que cela signifiait la mort d'Harry.

Tout comme le rituel le demandait, Harry dit :

« Mes intentions sont pures et mon désir de sauvez des vies. Voyez en mon esprit. »

Alors le Sauveur du monde sorcier sentit une nouvelle présence scanner son esprit afin d'y découvrir ses intentions et s'il était vraiment noble.

« Pour sauvez la vie d'Helena Jenkins, je t'autorise, jeune Harry Potter, 10 minutes dans le passé. Le portail restera ouvert pour toi et dès que tu auras accomplis ta taches tu devras y retourné, ainsi si autre chose doit être changé par la suite, tu auras le reste du temps pour le réparer. Est-ce que tu acceptes ? » La voix du Gardien invisible lui demanda.

« Oui, j'accepte. Merci. » Harry répondit.

Un portail temporel apparu alors devant lui et, sans un regard en arrière, il le franchit, sa baguette en main, prêt à sauver la femme qui, en retour, assurerai la survie de sa famille.

* * *

**Voilà pour la première partie, j'espère que vous allez aimer la suite. Il n'y aura pas beaucoup de Harry pendant pas mal de temps mais il reviendra plus tard!**

**Une Review ? S'il vous plait?**

**Au début c'était partie pour être une histoire d'amour toute simple, mais j'ai décidée d'ajouter le voyage dans le temps par la suite pour rendre le tout un peu mieux.**

**Lorelei Candice Black**


	2. Chapter 2

Helena Jenkins, sorcière de sang pur dans la noble maison de Serpentard, entrait en 6ème année à Poudlard.

Elle ne le savait pas, mais un seul de ses choix allait changer non seulement sa vie, mais celle de Tom Jedusort et l'histoire du monde de la magie tout entier pour toujours et tout allait se passer avant les vacances de noël de sa 6ème année. Bien-sûr, elle ne savait pas que sa seule existence allait changer de nombreuses vies et avait été l'enjeu d'un voyage dans le temps.

Elle avait toujours été une personne très discrète.

Bien que très bonne élève, il était rare de l'entendre se vanter, ou tout simplement parler quand elle n'avait rien de très important à dire. C'est sûrement pour cette raison qu'elle s'entendait si bien avec Tom Jedusor, un des garçons les plus discret de leur maison et de toute l'école.

Elle préférait rester discrète et observer son entourage; elle partait du principe qu'il valait mieux connaître à la perfection les gens qui l'entour en cas de problème et qu'un grand silence était bien plus parlant que de longues phrases. De plus, elle avait suffisamment de camarades qui parlaient tout le temps à tord et à travers. Il était parfois très difficile de pouvoir en placer une quand les filles de son dortoir se mettaient à discuter, parfois toutes en même temps.

Helena avait de longs cheveux bruns légèrement ondulés et des yeux marron qui semblaient briller à chaque fois qu'elle souriait. Elle avait une carrure classique, pas trop mince mais avec quelques formes généreuses qui lui attirait souvent le regard des adolescents plein d'hormones qui croisaient son chemin. Lorsqu'il y avait du soleil, quelques petites tâches de rousseurs ressortaient sur son visage mais cela restait discret et il fallait la regarder attentivement pour les voir. De l'avis générale, elle faisait partie des plus jolie filles de l'école.

.

Alors qu'elle s'installait à sa table avec ceux de sa classe, Helena réfléchissait aux années précédentes et futures.

Elle était issue d'une grande et riche famille de sang pur, donc elle n'aurait jamais besoin de chercher à travailler. Mais le fait qu'elle était fille unique l'obligeait à se marier rapidement, si possible avec le second fils d'une grande famille afin que son époux, et ensuite ses futurs enfants puisse reprendre les affaires de son père.

Elle avait néanmoins la chance de ne pas avoir été promise à la naissance à un autre sang pur et ses parents lui avaient laissé le choix, à certaines conditions…

Tout d'abord, elle devait choisir celui qui serait son époux avant Halloween cette année et le leur présenter pendant les vacances de noël (pour les fiançailles) afin de leurs laissez le temps de s'occuper de tous les arrangements nécessaire avant le mariage.

Ensuite, son père avait bien souligné qu'il devait être un Serpentard, mais sa mère avait ajouté qu'ils toléreraient un garçon d'une autre maison s'il était particulièrement intelligent et issu d'une grande lignée.

Pour finir, si elle n'avait trouvé personne d'ici Halloween, ses parents choisiraient eux même le futur époux, et elle se doutait bien qu'elle tomberait avec un sang pur idiot et brut dont le seul atout serait son nom et les liens de sa famille. Elle tremblait déjà de dégoût à l'idée de finir avec un des fils Goyle ou avec le plus jeune des Parkinson. Elle savait que jamais elle ne pourrait supporter ce genre de vie.

Oh, elle ne se faisait pas de soucies pour trouver la bonne personne, elle était depuis quelques années déjà amoureuses du préfet, Tom Jedusort. Mais encore fallait-il réussir à le convaincre, lui qui ne croyait pas en l'amour et tout juste (et depuis peu) en l'amitié.

Elle le connaissait bien, tout deux bons élèves, ils passaient beaucoup de temps ensemble à travailler leurs leçons et elle savait que ce n'était pas Hagrid mais lui qui avait ouvert la chambre des secrets. Il lui avait confié comment était sa vie à l'orphelinat et elle avait aussi gardé son secret…ses nombreux secrets…

Bien entendu elle n'approuvait pas vraiment ce qu'il avait fait, mais elle comprenait son besoin de se prouver à lui-même qu'il était important, qu'il avait un héritage aussi. Ouvrir la chambre des secrets lui avait permis de se rassurer et de se prouver à lui-même qu'il n'était pas un simple orphelin ordinaire. Elle savait aussi qu'il lui arrivait de regretter la mort de cette jeune fille, mais il était assez fort pour passer au dessus de ça.

Ils en avaient parlé quelques fois et maintenant qu'il avait eu la confirmation qu'il était l'héritier de Salazar Serpentard, il n'avait plus besoin de libérer le monstre. Après tout, il aimait cette école et ne voulait pour rien au monde la voir fermer ses portes, même après son départ.

En effet, Helena lui avait fait réalisé que si Poudlard fermait ses portes, d'autres enfants qui vivaient chez des Moldus dans les mêmes conditions que lui devraient rester chez les Moldus et n'auraient jamais le plaisir de s'échapper de leur dure réalité pour aller à Poudlard. Il leurs devait de ne pas faire fermer l'école.

* * *

**Et c'est maintenant que ça commence vraiment!**

**Merci aux 2 personnes qui ont mis une Review! J'espère que vous serez plus nombreux encore à en mettre pour ce chapitre! Le plus de review je reçois, plus vite je publie!**

**Une Review SVP?**

**Lorelei Candice Black**


	3. Chapter 3

Les premiers mois passèrent très rapidement et bientôt il ne restait à Helena plus qu'une semaine avant la date fatidique d'Halloween.

Elle était supposée annoncer à ses parents qui serait son fiancé en allant au bal avec lui s'il était de Poudlard, sinon elle devait leur annoncer le nom qu'elle avait choisit par courrier. Elle avait refusé plusieurs demandes déjà, sachant très bien que la seule personne à qui elle aimerait demander était Tom. Elle lui avait parlé de ce que ses parents attendaient d'elle et il avait écouté, sans rien dire, comme à son habitude, mais elle avait remarqué que dernièrement il observait avec plus d'attention les personnes qui venaient lui parler, spécialement les garçons. D'ailleurs, le Gryffondor de 7ème année qui n'arrêtait pas de la courtiser et refusait de comprendre qu'elle n'était pas intéressée, ce McLaggen, n'avait-il pas fini à l'infirmerie après l'avoir énervée ? Helena se doutait bien que Tom était responsable de ça, il détestait la voir triste ou en colère à cause de qui que se soit.

Elle se décida enfin et, rassemblant son courage à deux mains, elle décida qu'elle allait lui demander après le dîner.

.

Le dîner fût beaucoup trop court au goût d'Helena et elle suivit ses camarades à la salle commune, se répétant dans sa tête qu'elle n'avait pas le choix et qu'il fallait qu'elle le fasse si elle ne voulait pas finir comme la femme-trophée aigrie d'un sang pur sans cervelle qui ne ressemblerait à pas grand-chose passé la trentaine.

Alors que Tom allait monter les escaliers menant à son dortoir, elle l'interpella:

"Tom, je pourrais te parler un instant s'il te plait?" Son ton était suppliant et le jeune préfet s'inquiéta.

"Bien sûr, vient dans ma chambre, nous y serons plus tranquille qu'ici et il y aura moins d'oreilles qui trainent." Il lui répondit avec le sourire en hochant la tête dans la direction d'un groupe de fille de troisième année qui étaient très mauvaise en espionnage.

Elle était une des seuls avec qui il était rarement froid lorsqu'il parlait. Elle savait bien que de nombreuses filles étaient jalouses d'elle, mais elle s'en fichait bien. Le plus important pour elle était de rester en de bons termes avec lui, les autres, elle pouvait s'en passer.

"Tu te souviens de ce que je t'ai dit au sujet des projets de mariages que mes parents ont pour moi?"

"Oui… Alors, tu sais qui tu vas choisir? Tu n'as que l'embarras du choix d'après ce que j'ai pu voir…et tu dois avoir plusieurs autres prétendants à l'extérieur. Je sais que le grand frère de Lucius Malfoy, le petit blond de première année, t'as envoyé un hibou il y a peu…" Il souriait, mais on pouvait voir qu'il était triste, ou en colère, c'était difficile à savoir avec lui, et sa voix était légèrement froide.

"L'embarras du choix? Je ne crois pas non. Il doit avoir environ mon âge et être autant que possible à Serpentard. Ensuite je veux qu'il ne soit pas trop bête et de compagnie agréable! La liste se raccourcie tout de suite grandement. Je ne tiens pas à passer le reste de ma vie avec un imbécile gras! "Cette remarque fit sourire le préfet.

"Quelque chose me dit que tu as quand même une petite idée derrière la tête."

"Quelque chose me dit que tu ne vas pas aimer ma petite idée…" Marmonna-t-elle tout de même assez fort pour qu'il l'entende.

Tout d'un coup, elle doutait, elle ne devrait peut-être pas le lui proposer, ça risquerait de gâcher leur amitié…

"Dit toujours." Il l'encouragea, voyant bien qu'elle était sur le point de se raviser et de prendre ses jambes à son cou.

"Voilà, je pensais que tu pourrais être cette personne! Ecoutes moi avant de dire quoi que se soit, je t'en prie ! Tu es intelligent, on s'entend bien et même si tu n'es pas un sang pur, tu es l'héritier de Serpentard, donc tu plairas à mon père. Tu es mignon et plein de charme, donc tu plairas à ma mère. En plus comme le mariage aurait lieu cet été, tu ne retournerais plus à l'orphelinat. Mon père pourrait t'aider à retrouver ton père pour te venger et… Voilà…" Elle avait débité le tout sans s'arrêter pour respirer, un mélange de crainte et d'espoir dans le regard.

"Tu veux m'épouser?" Tom n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, il ne s'attendait pas à ça.

"Oui… Enfin si tu veux… Parce que sinon je ne vois pas du tout qui choisir, et il est hors de question que je finisse ma vie avec un idiot tel que Goyle ou Lestrange, qui, soit dit en passant, sont ceux que mes parents choisiront pour moi… Enfin eux ou d'autres de leur espèce…"

"Tu veux te marier avec moi?"

C'était la première fois que Tom était autant sous le choc.

Il avait du mal à croire qu'elle puisse le choisir lui, un simple orphelin sans le sou devant tout les riches sangs purs qu'elle avait devant elle. Il était content bien-sûr, il n'aurait pas à être jaloux de l'époux de celle qu'il aimait, sans trop savoir mettre un nom sur ses sentiments, depuis toutes ces années.

"Oui… Bien sûr il y a des clauses que mes parents refusent d'enlever au contrat de mariage comme un enfant qui doit être conçu dans les deux ans après le mariage et l'obligation de consommer le mariage lors de la lune de miel mais…"

Elle semblait vraiment nerveuse et Tom trouve ça charmant. Depuis la première fois qu'il l'avait vu dans le train qui les avait conduits jusque Poudlard, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de la trouver tout simplement parfaite pour lui et, parfois, il se prenait à rêvasser d'un possible future entre eux. A chaque fois qu'il imaginait sa vie sans elle, c'était froid, noir, plein de magie noir et il avait le monstre de la chambre des secrets à son côté. Elle était la lumière de sa vie et jamais il ne pourrait être heureux sans elle.

"D'accord." Il l'interrompit, une lueur de joie, sentiment jusqu'alors inconnu de lui, naissait dans ses yeux et, plus important encore, dans son cœur.

"Tu es sûr? Je sais que tu ne crois pas trop à tout ce qui est sentiments et relations de longue durées mais…" Il la connaissait assez pour deviner qu'elle était sur le point d'essayer de lui débiter toute une liste d'avantages à ce qu'il accepte.

"C'est d'accord! Avec toi, j'y crois!" Il souriait franchement, un de ces sourires qu'elle seul avait eu la chance de voir sur son visage et qui l'avait poussée à tomber amoureuse de lui.

Ils souriaient tous les deux à présent.

"Donc tu seras ma cavalière pour le bal?" Tom dit plus qu'il ne demanda.

Helena savait qu'il était très possessif quand quelque chose lui appartenait et, maintenant, elle lui appartenait. Elle sourit à cette idée, elle aimait ce fait. Ils étaient ensemble, enfin. Elle avait rêvée de ce moment pendant ce qui lui semblait être des années et enfin ça arrivait.

"Oui, bien sûr!" Elle hocha la tête avec enthousiasme.

"Et en quoi va se déguiser ma fiancée?"

"Fiancée après noël seulement Monsieur Jedusor, ne l'oubliez pas !" Elle plaisanta.

"Petite amie alors." Il dit d'un ton conciliant.

Quand c'était elle qui disait son nom, il arrivait à ne pas le haïr autant. C'était comme si elle prenait son nom et le lui rendait neuf, plus noble, plus agréable à entendre et à supporter.

"Je pensais me déguiser en elfe des bois. J'ai déjà la robe. Et toi?"

"Vampire, j'ai déjà le costume aussi."

Ils restèrent encore quelques minutes à discuter du bal puis Helena retourna dans son dortoir. C'est au moment de sortir qu'ils échangèrent leur premier baisé.

Il était à la fois doux et possessif et Helena savait que jamais personne d'autre ne pourrait l'embrasser comme ça, avec autant de passion. Elle lui rendit son baiser et ce n'est qu'un quart d'heure plus tard que ses voisines de dortoirs la virent entrer, rêveuse et un sourire qui semblait avoir été greffé sur son visage. Elle s'endormie avec, en mémoire, ce qu'il lui avait dit en relâchant son visage : « _Depuis le temps que j'avais envie de faire ça !_ »

* * *

**Alors, vous en avez pensez quoi?**

**Laissez moi un petit commentaire s'il vous plait!**

**Lorelei Candice Black**


	4. Chapter 4

Le lendemain matin, Tom attendit Helena pour qu'ils puissent aller à la grande salle prendre leur petit déjeuné ensemble. Il se comportait aussi galamment qu'il le faisait toujours mais aussi légèrement plus tendrement. Il lui prit la main pendant le trajet, fusillant du regard les autres élèves masculins qui osaient regarder la jeune femme qui était à ses côtés.

Ils étaient maintenant ensemble et tout le monde allait le savoir. Pas besoin de mots, il parlait par ses gestes et ses gestes disaient à Helena qu'il était content et qu'il ferait tout pour qu'ils soient heureux ensemble.

Lors du petit déjeuné, elle lui expliqua que les fiançailles seraient pendant les vacances de noël et le mariage pendant l'été. Elle avait envoyé un hibou à ses parents le soir après être rentrée dans son dortoir et elle attendait maintenant leur réponse, qui, elle le savait, arriverait rapidement.

Le reste de la journée et de la semaine passa rapidement et il fut rapidement l'heure d'aller au bal. Personne ne fut vraiment surpris de voir le jeune préfet avec Helena et tout le monde compris (pour ceux qui n'avaient pas encore eu l'occasion de comprendre au fils de la journée) qu'il était maintenant son fiancé, qu'il était celui qu'elle avait choisit et qu'ils n'avaient plus aucunes chance.

La soirée se passa bien (mis à part pour les 3 garçons qui avait tout de même tenté de draguer la jeune fille…Ils sont maintenant dans un état critique mystérieux à l'infirmerie) et c'est le sourire aux lèvres qu'ils se quittèrent pour la nuit.

Lorsque Tom quitta sa fiancée au pied de son escalier, il entendit les autres filles lui demander pourquoi elle n'était pas restée avec lui pour la nuit. Il fut satisfait lorsque Helena leur répondit que ce n'étaient pas leurs affaires mais qu'étant donné qu'ils seraient fiancés officiellement en décembre et marié en juillet, ils avaient décidé d'attendre ce petit amont de temps.

.

Le lendemain matin, au moment magique et tant attendu de l'arrivage du courrier, le nouveau couple reçu un hibou des parents de la jeune fille :

_"Ma chérie,_

_Je dois dire que même si ni ton père ni moi ne nous attendions à ce choix-ci, nous l'approuvons et avons grande hâte de le rencontrer officiellement à Noël._

_Même s'il n'est pas de sang pur, le sang qui coule dans ses veines est puissant et nous avons entendu dire qu'il était un excellent élève… Ton père est à la recherche du moldus qui a osé abandonner une héritière de Serpentard et je pense qu'ils pourront aller à la chasse pendant les vacances. Ton père contactera Tom directement une fois la proie repérée pour les arrangements. Après tout, ce sont des affaires d'hommes tout ça !_

_Bien entendu, vous ferrez chambre appart à noël et ce jusqu'au mariage début Juillet. (Au fait, dit à tes amis de se réserver la deuxième semaine de juillet, comme ça ils pourront venir et nous aurons la première semaine de libre pour les préparatifs finaux!)_

_J'ai entendu dire qu'il était plutôt joli garçon alors fait attention à ne pas te le faire piquer par une autre fille. Si je me souviens bien, tu nous l'avais présenté une fois juste avant les vacances d'été…avant qu'il ne doive retourner dans cet horrible orphelinat. Des enfants mélangeant vos deux visages seraient absolument irrésistibles, tu m'as bien comprise?_

_Dis à Tom de m'envoyer la liste des personnes qu'il souhaite voir présente à son mariage. Nous leur enverrons une invitation (famille, amis). Toi aussi, prépares ta liste. Nous ferons le point à noël. Dit à Tom que nous avons aussi retrouvé la famille de sa mère mais malheureusement, son grand-père est mort il y a quelques années. Il a encore un oncle cependant et même si celui-ci à une réputation quelque peu douteuse, nous serions heureuse de l'inviter au mariage si Tom le désir._

_Bon, ton père vient d'envoyer un hibou au directeur pour le mettre au courant de la situation actuelle et lui dire que Tom rentrera avec toi maintenant à toutes les vacances, y compris pour la semaine précédent votre mariage. Pour l'année prochaine, vous devriez avoir des appartements privé à partager. Ton père va essayer de vous avoir ceux de Salazar lui-même. Ton fiancé étant un de ses descendants, ça ne devrait pas posé de problèmes. Surtout tant que Dippet est directeur! Espérons qu'il ait la présence d'esprit de survivre assez longtemps pour avoir vos héritiers à l'école car je n'aime pas vraiment ce Dumbledore… Au pire vos enfants iront à Durmstrang ou à Beaubâton. Ou alors ils suivront des cours à domicile, j'ai entendu dire qu'il y a quelques bon professeur dans le… _

_Mais je m'égare. _

_Ton père vient de me rappeler que nous avons encore tout le temps pour penser à ces chose-là._

_Prends soin de toi et travail bien,_

_On se verra à Noël,_

_Ta mère qui t'aime."_

Helena fit lire la lettre à Tom qui sourit largement à la lecture du courrier. En effet, il était content de savoir qu'il allait pouvoir "rencontrer" son père. Dans sa tête se dressaient déjà milles et un plan de tortures avant de le tuer…

Il relut le passage parlant de son grand-père et de son oncle et décida qu'il prendrait la décision plus tard, après en avoir discuté avec ses nouveaux beaux-parents.

Ils virent ensuite un autre hibou, qu'Helena reconnu comme étant celui de son père pour les courriers officiels, se poser devant le directeur Dippet. Après lecture de la lettre, le vieux directeur leur envoya un sourire bienveillant accompagné d'un hochement de tête d'approbation puis se leva et sortie de la grande salle, prenant (certainement) la direction de son bureau.

Ils sourient à leur tour en voyant le professeur Dumbledore se demander se qu'il se passait. En effet, Helena et Tom avaient devinés que Dumbledore n'aimait pas être dans le noir et ignorer un secret, quel qu'il soit.

* * *

**Alors, quel est le verdicte de mes lecteurs?**

**Lorelei Candice Black**


	5. Chapter 5

Les semaines et les jours qui les séparaient des vacances de noël passèrent très rapidement et bientôt il fut temps pour les élèves qui rentraient chez eux de faire leurs malles pour les 2 semaines de vacances. Ils s'assirent ensemble dans le train et parlèrent de tout et de rien, mais pas du mariage. Ils avaient décidé de ne pas s'en mêler. La mère d'Helena semblait vouloir s'en occuper et elle savait de quel genre de mariage rêvait sa fille. Tom n'ayant aucune condition particulière à poser, ils laissaient tout deux le soin de l'organisation aux autres.

La seule chose dont Helena devait s'occuper était sa robe de mariée. Elle avait déjà pris rendez-vous dans une boutique de Pré au lard en janvier et de toute façon, Tom ne devait pas voir la robe avant le mariage.

Lorsque le train ralentit, Helena se sentit soudain nerveuse mais le bras calme de Tom autour de sa taille la rassura et elle se calma. Ses parents avaient déjà approuvé Tom, il n'y avait donc aucune raison de se stresser.

Lorsque le train s'arrêta enfin en gare de Londres, le jeune couple descendit, faisant voler leurs malles devant eux. Puis, une fois sur le quai, ils les diminuèrent et les rangèrent dans leurs poches.

Ils se dirigèrent tout les deux vers les parents de la jeune femme qui les attendaient en souriant. Après les salutations d'usage, ils se dirigèrent tous vers la voiture (modifiée magiquement) de la famille. Sur le trajet, ils discutèrent de tout et de rien, résumant ce qu'il s'est passé durant cette première moitié d'année scolaire. La mère d'Helena racontait les derniers ragots de la haute société alors que son père critiquait chaque nouvelles avec des commentaires personels, parfois amusant.

Etant un haut fonctionnaire du ministère, le père d'Helena avait une forte opinion sur le plupart des personnes mentionnées dans les ragots de sa femme et il ne se privait pas de faire savoir ce qu'il pensait.

Après 1h30 de trajet, ils arrivèrent enfin devant le manoir Jenkins.

Deux elfes de maisons vinrent prendre les malles des jeunes gens pendant que Madame Jenkins montrait sa chambre à Tom.

Celle-ci se trouvait juste en face de celle d'Helena et était très luxueuse. Il aimait particulièrement le grand balcon qui lui donnait une vu superbe du jardin et de la propriété de sa nouvelle famille. Tom n'était pas habitué a tant de luxure et ce dit qu'il pourrait bien s'y habitué.

Après avoir rangé ses affaires, Tom se rendit dans le bureau de Monsieur Jenkins où ce dernier l'attendait afin de parler de ce qu'il avait découvert sur la famille biologique du jeune homme, autant du côté de sa mère que du côté de son père.

« Du côté de votre mère, c'est la famille Gaunt. Une grande famille qui se meurt petit à petit, faute d'héritiers. Votre oncle, Morfin Gaunt, est le seul encore vivant. Ensuite, votre père était facile à retrouver. Il s'appelle lui aussi Tom Jedusor. Il est marié et à maintenant 2 enfants supplémentaires. Un fils de 13 ans qui ne présente aucun intérêt car il semble être le double de son père et une fille de 2 ans qui présente des signes de magie. Sa mère est morte en lui donnant la vie et le père la traite comme un monstre. La pauvre enfant se fait souvent frappée et traité comme une moins que rien. J'ai fait jouer mes contacts au Ministère de la Magie et j'ai trouvé quelqu'un dans le département de détection de la magie chez les moldus. Il m'a affirmé qu'elle sera admise à Poudlard quand elle en aura l'âge. »

« Merci… J'avoue ne pas trop savoir quoi faire. J'ai envie de connaître mon oncle mais je lui en veux de ne pas avoir cherché à me connaître… J'ai aussi envie de me venger de mon père, mais si ma demi-sœur est une sorcière, même une sang de bourbe, je veux qu'elle vive, heureuse. » Tom admis aussi honnêtement que possible.

« Je me doutais bien que tu réagirais comme ça. J'ai invité Morfin Gaunt à dîner avec nous la veille de noël mais il vit en reclus et à refusé. Il refuse de reconnaître que tu es de sa famille étant donné que son père a déshérité Mérope, ta mère, quand elle a quité la maison pour vivre avec le moldu. Il faut reconnaître qu'il est un peu fou et qu'il perd la raison… Un collègue à un ami à dû aller le voir pour pratique de magie devant des Moldus et il nous a rapporter que Morfin vit dans la crasse et la misère la plus totale… Il ne leur reste plus rien de l'héritage de leur famille… Il a été décimé avec les années… Enfin, bon, nous pourrons aller rendre visite à ton père dès demain, sur place, tu aviseras. Si tu le souhaites, je connais une personne qui pourra régler les papiers faisant de toi le tuteur légal de ta sœur dans l'heure. Ma femme et moi pourrons nous occuper d'elle pendant que tu seras à Poudlard, et après, elle ira vivre avec toi et Helena. » M. Jenkins suggéra.

En effet, l'homme voyait en Tom le fils qu'il n'avait jamais eu et était on ne peut plus heureux d'enfin avoir l'occasion de connaître le sentiment que l'on a quand on a un fils.

« Si Helena est d'accord. » Tom hocha la tête.

« Je pense connaître ma fille assez bien pour dire qu'elle sera d'accord. Ma femme est en ce moment même en train de lui expliquer la situation. Ne t'en fait pas Tom, elle acceptera. » Il l'assura avec le sourire avant de l'emmener dans une visite plus complète de la propriété.

Ils avaient de nombreux serpents magiques dans leur immense jardin et comme le jeune homme savait leur parler, il se dit qu'il serait heureux de les rencontrer… Après tout, avoir chez soi des serpents capable de s'enflammer et de mettre le feu à ce qu'ils veulent pouvait se montrer utile en cas d'intrus de trouvant sur la propriété.

Le reste de la journée se passa bien et comme prévu.

Bien entendu, Helena n'émis aucune objection à ce que la demi-sœur de Tom devienne sa fille adoptive et qu'elle vive avec eux quand ils auront leur propre maison. Il était prévu que Tom aille la chercher avec Monsieur Jenkins le lendemain matin très tôt.

« Elle resterait donc ici avec Maman pendant que nous serions à Poudlard et que tu travaillerais ? » Demanda Helena à son père au dîner.

« C'est le plan, oui. » Il hocha de la tête.

« Ca ne te dérangeras pas maman ? »Helena demanda.

« Bien-sûr que non ma chérie. Les journées sont longues maintenant que tu es à Poudlard. » Mme Jenkins assura.

Tom restait silencieux, pensif. Il avait longtemps détesté ce nom qui lui venait de son père et maintenant, il allait le partager avec son amour et sa petite sœur. Il s'était inventé un autre nom bien sur, un acronyme de son vrai nom qui donnait _'Je suis Voldemort'_ mais il ne trouvait plus ça approprié à présent. Néanmoins, JEDUSOR ne lui plaisait pas trop, même s'il arrivait à le supporter.

« Tu es bien silencieux Tom. Y a-t'il un problème avec ton repas ? Les elfes de maison se feront un plaisir de te le changer… » Mme Jenkins s'inquiéta alors qu'Helena lui attrapa la main en dessous la table.

« Non, ne vous donnez pas cette peine, le repas est très bon… Je pensais juste à mon nom… » Tom répondit.

« Comment ça ? » Son futur beau-père lui demanda.

« J'ai toujours détesté ce nom de _**JEDUSOR** _qui me vient de cet immonde père qui m'a abandonné et a laissé ma mère mourir… J'aime encore moins l'idée de devoir l'imposer à votre fille et à ma petite sœur… J'aimerai pouvoir en changer… » Tom expliqua sincèrement alors qu'Helena lui montrait son support en lui serrant la main doucement.

« Mais bien-sûr que tu peux en changer Tom. Tu vas devenir mon beau-fils et je suis haut placé au Ministère. Le ministre lui-même me doit une faveur et si je le lui demande, il autorisera que tu prennes le nom de famille de ta mère. D'ailleurs, maintenant que j'y pense, il existe une très vieille loi qui t'autorises à le faire, mais tu dois être le dernier espoir qu'ai ce nom de famille pour survivre… S'il arrivait malheurs à ton oncle qui n'a aucuns héritiers… » Il expliqua, laissant ses paroles planer dans les airs.

« Vraiment ? » Tom demanda confirmation, l'espoir et la joie mal caché dans sa voix et son visage.

« Si Papa te le dis, c'est que c'est vrai ! » Helena lui répondit.

.

Quand il alla se coucher se soir-là, Tom avait du mal à croire au bonheur qu'il vivait, lui qui s'était résigné à ne jamais être heureux quand Helena lui avait appris qu'elle devait se marier... Un nouveau nom, une maison, une famille, de l'amour, du respect, l'occasion de se venger… Il savait que les Jenkins ne faisaient pas partis des sangs-purs qui étaient extrémistes et chassaient les moldus ou les sangs de bourbes mais ils avaient décidés de l'autorisé à tuer son père par vengeance.

Durant le repas, sa nouvelle famille lui avait expliqué qu'Helena et lui vivraient dans le manoir que ses grands-parents lui avaient laissé à leur décès. Il s'agissait d'une gigantesque demeure, entourée d'un jardin encore plus grand que celui qu'ils avaient en ce moment, avec 5 elfes de maisons, une gigantesque bibliothèque très bien fournis et située pas très loin de la mer. Malheureusement, le testament disait que personne n'aurait l'autorisation d'entrer dans la magnifique demeure avant qu'Helena ne se marie, donc même les elfes de maisons ne pouvaient pas y entrer pour faire le ménage avant qu'ils ne soient officiellement fiancés. C'était un contrat bien spécifique mais Tom était heureux de savoir qu'il allait enfin avoir sa maison à lui et qu'ils ne devraient pas vivre éternellement avec les parents de sa femme, aussi gentils soient ils.

* * *

**J'espère que vous avez aimé celui-ci aussi!**

**Merci de vos gentils commentaires! Plus vous serez à me laissez une REVIEW, plus vite je publierai le nouveau chapitre!**

**Lorelei Candice Black**


	6. Chapter 6

Le lendemain matin, Tom se réveilla de bonne heure et descendit dans le salon après s'être préparé. Son beau-père l'y attendait déjà et l'invita à s'asseoir à sa droite pour prendre leur petit déjeuné.

« Bien, comme tu as finis, nous allons pouvoir y aller. Je vais nous faire transplaner, un transplanage d'escorte, c'est le plus simple je pense. » Dit M. Jenkins en se levant de sa chaise.

« J'ai promis à Helena que j'irai la réveiller avant de partir… » Tom expliqua en se levant à son tour, légèrement gêné.

« Bien-sûr mon garçon, vas-y, n'hésite pas. Je t'attends dans le hall. » Il lui répondit avec un sourire compréhensif.

Tom lui souris aussi en retour et se dépêcha de grimper les escaliers et d'ouvrir, en douceur, la porte de la chambre de sa dulcinée. Il sourit tendrement quand il la vit, allongée sur le côté droit, un doux sourire aux lèvres et ses cheveux éparpillés sur l'oreiller, comme une auréole. Il ouvrit d'un coup de baguette ses rideaux et lui caressa doucement la joue.

« Helena, mon amour, réveille toi ma douce. »

Il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il utilisait des petits mots doux qu'il n'avait jamais utilisés avant. Il la vit alors sourire dans son sommeil et il l'embrassa sur le front.

« Helena, je vais partir. Tu m'avais demandé de te réveillé avant de partir. Helena. » Il continuait à lui caressé doucement le visage et à déposer quelques baisers sur les différentes parties de son visage alors qu'il lui parlait doucement.

Doucement, la belle ouvrit les yeux sur celui qu'elle allait épouser.

« Quelle belle façon de se réveiller. » Helena dit lorsque ses yeux croisèrent les siens.

« Je dois y aller, ton père m'attends en bas. Je reviens très vite. » Il lui dit avant de déposer un baiser tendre sur ses lèvres.

« Je t'attendrai ! Je vais préparer une chambre pour ta petite sœur, elle pourra en profiter tout de suite comme ça. » Elle lui répondit en se redressant.

Il l'embrassa une dernière fois et sortie pour rejoindre son beau-père qui le fit transplaner devant une grande maison quelque peu isolée.

.

Ils entrèrent rapidement dans la maison du père biologique de Tom, juste à temps pour voir le père et son fils moldus frapper la pauvre petite fille de deux ans qui avait un bol renversé à ses pieds.

Le cœur de Tom sembla immédiatement se lier à la petite fille qui tremblait et pleurait sur le sol, du sang lui coulant de la joue et un énorme bleu visible sur ses petites jambes nues.

« Qui êtes- vous ? Qui vous a permis d'entrer chez moi ? Sortez sur le champ ou j'appelle la police ! » Tom Senior gronda, se dressant devant son jeune fils et reculant de façon à ce que la petite fille soit entre lui et les intrus.

« Si tu crois que ta police peut te sauver espèce de sale moldus ! » Ricana M. Jenkins.

« Vous êtes de ses gens-là…des gens comme…elle… » Le moldus répondit, tentant d'avoir l'air brave mais cachant très mal sa peur.

« Fais attention à ce que tu dis quand tu parles de ma mère si tu ne veux pas souffrir avant de mourir ! »Le jeune Tom gronda, brandissant sa baguette magique devant lui.

Tom tourna ensuite la tête vers son beau-père et lorsque se dernier hocha la tête, il baissa sa baguette, laissant à son beau-père le plaisir de jouer avec les deux moldus pendant qu'il se penchait vers sa petite sœur.

« N'ai pas peur, je m'appelle Tom, je suis ton grand-frère, je vais prendre soin de toi à partir de maintenant. Tu n'auras plus mal, ne t'en fais pas. Comment tu t'appelles ? » Il lui demanda avec toute la douceur possible tout en lui essuyant les larmes.

Il se servit ensuite de sa baguette pour lui guérir la joue.

« Je ne peux rien faire pour tes bleus pour l'instant mais dès que nous seront à la maison nous te donnerons une potion qui arrangera tout ça. Tu veux bien me donner ton nom ? » Il lui demanda avec le sourire alors que son beau-père avait poussé les moldus dans l'autre pièce.

« I…Isa…Isabella. » Elle lui répondit d'une timide voix tremblante.

« Enchanté Isabella, c'est un bien joli nom. Tu as quel âge ? » Bine que connaissant la réponse, il voulait qu'elle lui parle afin d'être sûr qu'elle allait bien.

« Presque 3 ans… » Elle chuchota.

« Tu penses pouvoir te lever Isabella ? » Il lui demanda.

Elle essaya et grimaça, retenant un cri. Les larmes lui montèrent encore aux yeux. Devinant pourquoi elle ne lui disait rien, il lui dit :

« Tout ira bien, je vais te porter. On va te soigner en un rien de temps mon ange. » Tom lui dit alors que son beau père réapparu.

« Alors, que veux-tu que l'on fasse ? Je peux les faire condamné au baiser du détraqueur avec mes contactes si tu veux… » Le plus âgé des deux sorciers suggéra, ne souhaitant pas trop voir son genre jeter un sort de mort devant la petite fille.

« Très bonne idée. » Tom acquiesça.

Rapidement, M. Jenkins sortis un miroir de sa poche et contacta un de ses amis les plus proche. Il expliqua la situation et une dizaine de minutes plus tard, deux hommes de mains du ministère vinrent prendre les deux moldus.

« Je pense que tu ne veux pas t'occuper de ton oncle maintenant, n'est-ce pas ? «

« Non, vous avez raison, je veux qu'Isabella soit soigné aussi vite que possible. Pensez-vous pouvoir trouver quelqu'un qui puisse le faire ? J'aimerai pouvoir changer le nom d'Isabella assez vite aussi… Lui donner une toute nouvelle vie. » Tom répondit, de l'incertitude dans la voix.

« Bien entendu, je vais arranger ça rapidement. Rentrons vite, elle est trop pâle à mon goût cette petite. » M. Jenkins décida.

Ils transplanèrent rapidement et furent accueillit par Helena et sa mère.

« Oh Merlin la pauvre petite ! » Helena s'exclama quand elle vie la minuscule fillette, très pâle, sale et blessée.

« Sa chambre est prête, allez-y, je vais appeler le médicomage. » Mme Jenkins dit alors qu'Helena leur montrait le chemin.

« Elle est inconsciente depuis longtemps ? » Helena demanda à Tom pendant que son père contactait ses contacts pour arranger la mort de Morfin Gaunt, le changement de noms et les papiers qui faisaient de Tom et Helena les gardiens et tuteurs légaux d'Isabella.

« Elle s'est évanouie quelques minutes avant que les hommes du ministère n'arrivent… » Tom lui répondit, l'inquiétude dans la voix, alors qu'il allongeait la petite dans son nouveau lit.

« Maman va faire venir notre Médicomage, c'est un des meilleurs du pays. Il la soignera rapidement. » Helena le rassura.

« J'espère juste qu'elle va oublier les mauvais traitements qu'elle a reçu de ces gens-là. » Tom lui répondit pendants qu'Helena nettoyait la petite du mieux qu'elle pouvait sans la réveiller.

« Ne t'en fais pas Tom, ici elle sera heureuse et elle oubliera très vite qu'elle a un jour été malheureuse. A cet âge là, on oublie vite à ce qu'on dit. » Helena lui répondit alors que sa mère entrait dans la pièce avec un vieux Médicomage dont la sacoche marchait tranquillement à ses côtés.

Les salutations d'usage furent rapidement expédiées pour que le Médicomage puisse se mettre au travail le plus vite possible.

« Elle est inconsciente depuis presque une demie heure maintenant. J'ai préféré ne pas la réveillée vu son état. » Expliqua Helena dont le cœur se serrait à l'idée des mauvais traitements que la petite fille avait dû endurer par le passé.

« Oui, c'est aussi bien. Elle a été sévèrement mal nourrie, des os cassés qui se sont mal réparé, pas mal de contusions, une grippe pas soigné que sa magie à combattu mais dont il reste des traces… La pauvre petite va devoir rester au lit jusqu'à demain matin avec des tas de potions. » L'homme de science répondit gravement alors que son sac s'ouvrit tout seul et qu'il y plongea sa tête en entier afin de chercher les potions dont il allait avoir besoin.

« Je vais demander aux elfes de maison de lui préparer à manger tout de suite. » Helena dit.

« Il vaux mieux que se soit quelque chose de léger, son estomac va rester fragile pendant quelques temps. » Le médicomage expliqua alors qu'il administrait divers potions à la petite fille.

« Elle va dormir pendant quelques heures mais quelqu'un devrait rester avec elle pour qu'elle ne panique pas à son réveil. » Le vieil homme conseilla avant de suivre M. Jenkins en dehors de la chambre pour se faire payer.

« Je vais rester avec elle. » Dirent Helena et Tom d'une même voix.

Ils se sourirent et la mère d'Helena hocha de la tête et sorti de la chambre à son tour. Elle ordonna à un elfe de maison d'apporter deux fauteuils confortables aux jeunes et alla rejoindre son époux qui s'occupait des papiers important que la journée avait engendré.

« Ils se sont tous les deux déjà attachée à la petite. » Elle dit en entrant dans le bureau de son époux.

« Le moment où Tom a posé ses yeux sur la petite Isabella j'ai sentie la magie opéré… J'en avais entendu parler au Ministère mais c'est quand même très rare. » Il lui répondit.

« De quoi parles-tu Nicolas ? » Elle lui demanda alors qu'elle s'approchait plus de lui.

« Il s'agit de magie très ancienne et impossible à contrôler, elle a lié Tom à Isabella et je ne serait pas étonné qu'il se soit passé la même chose avec notre petite Helena. » Il expliqua à sa femme.

« Lié ? Comment ? »

« Le lien qui relie Isabella à Tom n'est plus celui d'une demi-sœur et de son demi-frère mais d'une fille à son père… C'est de la magie très ancienne et impossible à contrer. Je pense que c'est la preuve que ça devait arriver. » Nicolas Jenkins expliqua à sa femme.

« Helena est si inquiète, je pense que tu as raison, la même chose à du se passer entre elle et la petite. »

« Katherine, notre petite fille est devenue une grande fille responsable sans même que nous nous en rendions compte. » Nicolas dit en embrassant sa femme.

« Quand on pense que si on avait écouté ton père elle serait morte à la naissance juste parce qu'elle n'était pas un héritier mâle… » Katherine dit, la nostalgie envahissant sa voix.

« Oui, je ne sais toujours pas qui à empêché mon père d'agir et la Stupefixié mais on lui doit beaucoup. » Nicolas répondit, repensant à cette journée où ils avaient pensé arriver trop tard pour sauver leur fille et avaient trouvé son père figé sur le sol.

Il avait plus tard affirmé avoir vu un portail s'ouvrir dans le mur et avoir vu un jeune homme brun aux cheveux en bataille, aux yeux vert et avec des lunettes sortir du portail. Il assurait que ce jeune homme l'avait attaqué sans aucunes raisons. Bien sûr le dit jeune homme avait complètement disparu quand ils étaient arrivé mais les experts du Ministère avaient confirmé qu'un portail temporel très rare et difficile à effectué était apparu. Bien que l'affaire ait été gardé secrète, ça avait été un signe pour toute la famille, une preuve que leur fille, Helena, devait vivre.

Un jour peut-être vivront-ils assez vieux pour rencontrer le dit jeune homme qui avait sauvé la vie de leur fille, pour le moment, ils devaient se concentrer sur le présent et les grands changements qui allaient avoir lieu dans leur vie.

* * *

**Ah, voici donc des nouvelles d'Harry... Ne vous en faites pas, vous en aurez plus bientôt.**

**Une Review SVP?**

**Lorelei Candice Black**


	7. Chapter 7

Pendant ce temps, Helena et Tom révisaient tranquillement leurs leçons, tout en faisant attention à la petite fille qui dormait afin de ne pas louper son réveil.

Après un long moment, ils virent bien tout les deux que la petite fille, leur petite fille, était en train de se réveiller et ils se précipitèrent à son côté.

« Chut, ne bouge pas Isabella, tu as besoin de resté calme pour guérir. » Tom dit à la fillette qui était sur le point de se lever.

Elle lui répondit en hochant de la tête.

« Est-ce que tu te souviens de moi ? » Il lui demanda doucement.

« O…oui monsieur. » Elle répondit timidement.

Il était évident pour les deux jeunes qu'elle avait peur.

« Tu peux m'appeler Tom, et je te présente Helena, ma fiancée. Nous allons nous occuper de toi maintenant. » Tom lui expliqua en présentant sa fiancée à la petite fille apeurée.

« Est-ce que tu as faim ? J'ai fait préparer un plateau repas pour toi… » Helena demanda a Isabella.

« Un… Un peu. » Isabella répondit.

« Ça ne te déranges pas si Helena et moi en profitons pour manger avec toi ? » Lui demanda Tom.

Isabella fit non de la tête, leur disant que ça ne la dérangeait pas et Helena demanda à un elfe de maison de leur apporter à manger à tous.

« N'ai pas peur mon ange, les elfes de maisons ne sont pas méchant. Ils sont là pour travailler et nous servir. Ils ne te feront aucun mal. » Tom expliqua.

« D'accord. » Isabella répondit.

« Tu parles très bien pour une petite fille de ton âge, c'est très bien. » Helena complimenta la petite fille alors qu'elle installait les plateaux repas.

« Monsieur Père veut pouvoir comprendre ce que je dis tout le temps. » Isabella lui expliqua.

« Jamais plus tu ne le reverras Isabella. Il n'avait pas le droit de te traiter de cette façon et il va être puni pour ça. Maintenant, tu vas vivre avec nous, avec des gens qui sont comme toi et te comprendront. » Tom tenta d'expliquer d'une voix le plus calme possible.

« Vous aussi vous êtes des anormaux comme moi ? » Isabella leur demanda.

« Tu n'es pas anormal Isabella chérie, tu es une sorcière, comme moi, comme mes parents et comme Tom ici. Tu apprendras la magie quand tu seras plus grande et plus jamais tu n'auras à servir qui que se soit. » Helena lui répondit, lui caressant tendrement le visage.

« Vous faites de la magie alors ? De la vraie magie ? » Elle demanda, des étoiles dans les yeux.

« Bien sûr regarde. » Tom lui répondit, sortant sa baguette.

Il lui montra ensuite comment il pouvait faire voler son plateau repas dans les airs et reçu un immense sourire de la petite fille.

Ils restèrent avec la petite fille et lui expliquèrent le monde de la magie, son nouveau monde, ainsi que la vie qu'elle aurait à partir de maintenant. Ils lui présentèrent aussi Nicolas et Katherine, ses nouveaux grands-parents. Ils passèrent le reste de la journée avec elle et, quand le soir tomba à nouveau et qu'il fut temps pour Isabella de dormir, ils lui firent promettre d'appeler un des elfes de maisons si elle avait besoin de quoi que se soit.

« Ma chambre est celle qui se trouve à ta droite, avec un ange rose qui vole sur la porte parmi les étoiles et celle de Tom est en face de la mienne. N'hésite pas à venir nous retrouver si tu as un problème, quel qu'il soit. » Helena lui dit en l'embrassant sur le front alors que Tom l'attendait dans le couloir.

« Est-ce que tu es ma nouvelle maman ? » Isabella lui demanda d'une petite voix timide.

« Si tu le veux je le serai, si tu préfère que je sois une grande sœur alors c'est ce que je serai. C'est à toi de choisir ma chérie. »

« Bonne nuit…maman. »

« Bonne nuit mon ange, dors bien. » Helena lui répondit avec un doux sourire avant de l'embrasser sur le front et de partir rejoindre son fiancé dans le couloir.

« Elle t'aime déjà. » Tom dit à Helena en la serrant dans ses bras.

« Elle t'aime aussi, mais je pense que le fait que tu ressemble autant à son père la freine un peu… ça prendra du temps avant qu'elle ne s'ouvre plus à toi je pense. » Helena suggéra.

« Je pense que tu as raison. » Il acquiesça avant d'embrasser sa fiancée une dernière fois et d'aller dans sa chambre.

Helena se prépara aussi et, une fois en chemine de nuit, entra dans son lit et s'endormis presque aussitôt, sachant que le lendemain serait une grande journée puisqu'il faudrait emmener Isabella acheter de nouveaux vêtements ainsi que quelques jouets puisqu'elle n'avait rien.

* * *

**Une Review SVP?**

**Lorelei Candice Black**


	8. Chapter 8

Au milieu de la nuit, la petite Isabella se réveilla en sursaut d'un horrible cauchemar et il lui fallu quelques minutes pour se souvenir de l'endroit où elle se trouvait. Elle hésita longtemps à sortir de cette chambre qu'on lui avait donné mais les ombres, au final, lui faisaient bien trop peur et elle finit par décider de se rendre dans la chambre de sa nouvelle maman pour lui demander un peu de lumière pour faire disparaitre les ombres menaçantes. Elle se souvenait vaguement que Tom, son nouveaux papa lui avait dit que les elfes de maisons étaient gentils et se feraient un plaisir de lui donner se qu'elle voulait mais ils lui faisaient trop peur et elle préférait aller voir sa nouvelle maman qui était bien plus belle que les étranges elfes de maisons.

Se hissant sur la pointe des pieds, elle ouvrit sa porte et entra dans le couloir. Elle regarda ensuite vers la droite, à la recherche de la porte avec un ange rose dessus. Elle sourit en voyant les étoiles derrière l'ange briller et ouvrit cette jolie porte en se disant qu'elle aimerait bien avoir quelques étoiles comme celles-ci dans sa chambre à elle.

Il y avait aussi des ombres dans la chambre de sa maman mais elles semblaient moins méchantes que celles de sa chambre. Elle marcha doucement vers le grand lit dans lequel sa maman dormait et, doucement, se mis sur le pointe des pieds pour mieux voir et poser sa main sur la joue de la belle endormie.

« Maman…Maman… » Sa voix était timide et basse mais elle sembla suffisante à sortir Helena de son sommeil.

« Qu'est-ce que… Isabella, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe mon ange ? » Helena lui demanda tout en allumant une bougie.

« Je…j'ai fait un mauvais rêve et les ombres sont méchantes dans ma chambre… Elles…Elles me font peur… » Répondit Isabella d'une voix tremblante, au bord des larmes.

« Viens là ma chérie. Tu peux dormir avec moi si tu veux, je te montrerai comment allumer la lumière demain matin. » Helena proposa et se pencha pour prendre la petite fille apeuré dans ses bras.

Elle la coucha à ses côtés et sourit en sentant la petite venir se blottir dans ses bras. Elle souffla la bougie.

« Dis-le moi si tu as trop peur et je rallumerai la lumière, d'accord ? »

« Oui, merci. Bonne nuit. » Isabella répondit.

« Bonne nuit princesse. » Helena l'embrassa sur le front une nouvelle fois et elles se rendormirent toutes les deux.

.

Lorsque Tom fut prêt, il se rendit dans la chambre d'Isabella pour l'emmener petit-déjeuner en bas mais fut surpris de ne pas l'y voir. Etant donner ce qu'elle faisait avant, il était persuadé qu'elle serait réveillé très tôt et qu'il allait la trouver encore au lit, vu sa timidité dans cette nouvelle maison qu'elle ne connaissait pas encore.

Il décida qu'avant de paniquer il devrait vérifier si elle n'était pas déjà avec Helena et c'est pour cette raison qu'il les trouva toutes les deux endormie dans le lit d'Helena, la petite blottie dans les bras de la jeune femme.

C'était une vision magnifique et touchante que le jeune homme ne pouvait se résoudre à brisé, alors il referma la porte derrière lui et alla prendre son petit déjeuné tout seul. Il trouva toutefois ses beaux parents dans le salon.

« Bien dormis Tom ? » Lui demanda Katherine.

« Oui, très bien et vous ? » Il répondit poliment.

« Parfaitement. Nous avons vu qu'Isabella avait rejoint Helena dans la nuit. » Nicolas répondit.

« Oui j'ai été surprise de l'y trouvé mais c'est bien qu'elle se sente assez à l'aise pour changer de chambre. » Tom répondit alors qu'il se servait du thé.

« Nous avions peur que tu sois blessé qu'elle soit allé voir Helena et pas toi. » Admit Katherine.

« Non, pas du tout. Je sais que ça va lui prendre du temps pour me faire confiance, je ressemble de trop à son…notre père physiquement. Elle s'habituera a moi rapidement et verras bien que je ne suis pas comme lui. Tout ira bien. » Il répondit avec un sourire simple.

« Tu es très sage Tom, je suis fière de te voir entrer dans notre famille. » Nicolas dit avant de partir au travail.

* * *

**Alors, votre avis?**

**Lorelei Candice Black**


	9. Chapter 9

Helena se réveilla pour sentir deux petites mains chaudes autour de son cou et ouvrit les yeux sur Isabella, toujours blottie dans ses bras. D'une main maternelle qu'elle ne se connaissait pas, elle écarta légèrement la petite fille d'elle et l'observa quelques minutes. Elle était sur le point de sortir du lit quand Isabella ouvrit les yeux. Elle sembla paniquer quelques instants puis se calma en voyant Helena lui sourire.

« Est-ce que je fais un beau rêve ? » La petite demanda d'une voix timide.

« Non Isabella, tu es vraiment ici et tu ne retourneras jamais dans la maison de ton père. »

« Et je vais vivre avec vous et le monsieur qui ressemble à Père ? » Isabella demanda avec une lueur d'espoir dans les yeux.

« Oui. Il s'appelle Tom et est en réalité ton demi-frère. Il est très gentil et il t'aime déjà beaucoup, tu verras. Mais comme Tom et moi devront retourner à l'école dans quelques jours alors tu resteras ici avec mes parents. Ne t'en fais pas, tu seras heureuse ici. » Helena lui dit tout en sortant du lit.

« D'accord. » Isabella répondit alors avec un sourire timide.

« Et si nous allions nous habiller maintenant ? En attendant qu'on t'achète de nouveau vêtement je vais te passer une de mes vieilles robes. »

Helena aida Isabella à s'habiller et à se laver. Quand elles furent prêtes, Helena porta Isabella et elles rejoignirent Tom et Katherine dans le salon.

Isabella resta timide et salua discrètement les deux autres personnes présentes avant de s'asseoir à côté de sa nouvelle maman qui lui proposa un gros petit déjeuné plein de bonnes choses qu'elle n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de manger.

« Qu'avez vous prévu de faire aujourd'hui les enfants ? » Katherine demanda à Tom et Helena.

« Isabella a besoin de nouveaux vêtements, les miens ne sont plus à la mode et sont trop vieux, trop abîmés… Elle a aussi besoin de quelques jouets, livres… Et puis, j'ai des achats de Noël à faire. » Helena suggéra.

Isabella leva les yeux en entendant son nom et dit d'une petite voix :

« Je n'ai pas besoin de tout ça… Je ne veux déranger personne... »

« Ça nous fait plaisir Isabella. »Tom dit alors qu'Helena lui embrassait le front.

« Avez-vous besoin de moi ? » Katherine demanda.

« Je ne pense pas. Si tu veux venir tu seras la bienvenue mais nous nous en sortirons seul. » Helena répondit.

« Très bien. Je dois allez voir Mme Malfoy au sujet d'une réception. On se verra au dîner de ce soir. » Katherine dit avant de se lever. Avant de sortir de la pièce elle dit :

« Nicolas a laissé une bourse de Gallions dans l'entré, elle est pour vous trois. Tom, je ne veux rien entendre, tu vas épouser notre fille, tu dépenseras notre argent. » Elle sourie puis sortie de la pièce, les laissant seuls.

« Tes parents sont vraiment incroyable ! » Tom commenta avec un petit rire.

« Ils seront bientôt les tiens aussi. » Elle répondit avant de se tourner vers Isabella :

« Tu as encore faim mon ange ou tu as finis ? »

« J'ai finis je crois…Je vais vraiment avoir des vêtements neuf rien que pour moi ? » Elle répondit.

« Oui, plein, et pleins de jouets aussi. J'ai plusieurs vieux livres à moi que tu aimeras regarder aussi… » Helena lui dit avec un sourire maternel qui avait manqué à la petite fille toute sa vie.

« Vous êtes mes nouveaux parents alors ? Pour de vrai ? »

« Oui Isabella, nous le somme. » Tom lui répondit.

Voyant la petite grimacer à l'entente de son prénom, Tom lui demanda :

« Tu n'aimes pas ton nom ? »

Elle fit 'non' de la tête.

« Je n'aime pas beaucoup le mien non plus. » Lui confia t'il avant d'ajouter « Comment voudrais-tu qu'on t'appel ? »

« Je ne sais pas… »

« Bien pourquoi pas Bella ma chérie ? Tu aimerais ça ? » Helena lui demanda.

Le sourire avec lequel elle leur répondit était aveuglant et elle ajouta :

« Comment je dois vous appeler ? »

« Et bien tu peux m'appeler Helena ou maman, comme tu veux »

« Et moi tu peux m'appeler Tom ou papa. » Son frère lui dit avec un de ses rares sourires.

* * *

**Alors, qu'en pensez vous?**

**Une Review SVP?**

**Lorelei Candice Black**


	10. Chapter 10

Environ une demi-heure plus tard, la nouvelle petite famille était sur le Chemin de Traverse, prêt à faire plein d'achats. Ils prirent leurs temps pour que la petite fille puisse s'habitué à tout ce qui l'entourait.

En passant devant l'animalerie, ils permirent à la petite fille d'entrer pour regarder et en la voyant discuter calmement avec un bébé hibou qui ne faisait que les habituels bruits, Helena et Tom décidèrent de lui acheter, afin qu'elle se sente plus intégré.

« Est-ce que tu aimerais qu'il soit à toi mon ange ? » Tom lui demanda en s'agenouillant pour être à son niveau pendant qu'Helena allait payer.

« Oh oui, il est très moignon et gentil ! Je peux vraiment ? » Elle lui demanda avec un sourire impossible à résister.

« Bien-entendu que tu peux. Helena est en train de l'acheter avec de la nourriture. » Tom dit a la petite fille qui lui sauta au cou et lui dit :

« Merci papa. »

« Ça nous fait plaisir ma chérie. Allez, tu prends la cage ou tu veux que je le fasse ? » Il lui demanda.

« Je la prends. » La brave petite fille dit avec le sourire de peur que si elle ne pouvait pas le porter, ils ne décident de ne pas lui acheter.

Une fois dehors, la petite famille alla jusqu'à une boutique de vêtement et Tom resta dehors avec le hibou pendant qu'Isabella choisissait de nouveaux beaux vêtement avec sa nouvelle jolie maman.

Quand elles sortirent enfin, un sac magiquement agrandit au bras d'Helena, ils décidèrent de s'arrêter pour manger quelque part avant de continuer avec quelques magasins de jouets.

Quand ils rentrèrent enfin tous chez eux, les bras chargés de nombreux paquets pour Noel et pour la petite Isabella, il était presque l'heure de manger.

« Enfin, nus commencions à nous inquiéter ! » Katherine s'exclama en les voyant mais heureuse de voir Isabella détendue.

« Je suis désolée maman, on a perdu la notion du temps tellement Isabella s'amusait. » Helena s'excusa.

« Ce n'est rien, je suis contente que tout se soit bien passé. » Katherine répondit à sa fille pendant que son époux s'abaissait pour être au niveau de la petite fille.

« Mais il est joli ce bébé hibou… Il est à qui ? » Nicolas lui demanda, essayant de mettre la petite fille à l'aise avec lui.

« Maman et papa me l'ont acheté rien qu'à moi ! En plus ils ont dit que je peux l'appeler comme je veux et qu'ils sont fidèles et qu'il portera le courrier pour moi comme un facteur mais tout le temps ! » Elle lui répondit avec un immense sourire.

« Tu en as de la chance dit moi ! Tu sais comment tu vas l'appeler ? » Il lui demanda.

« Oui Sally, comme l'ancêtre à papa de Poudlard. »

De toute évidence, ils avaient beaucoup parlé avec la petite fille.

« C'est très bien. » Puis, en se relevant il dit à Tom : « Tout est officiellement en règle maintenant, personne ne peut te prendre Isabella et tu devrais pouvoir utiliser le nom de Gaunt d'ici le début de l'été. »

« Merci beaucoup. » Tom lui répondit.

« Et si nous allions aider Bella à ranger toutes ses nouvelles affaires avant qu'il ne soit l'heure de manger ? » Helena suggéra

Tom hocha la tête et ils emmenèrent la petite fille dans sa chambre. Elle était restée sagement à côté d'eux pendant leurs conversations, n'osant pas encore s'aventurer toute seule trop loin. En chemin, ils déposèrent leurs achats de Noël dans leurs chambres respectives avant de rejoindre Bella dans la sienne.

Helena avait acheté pour Bella une petite veilleuse magique pour les enfants et elles l'installèrent ensemble après avoir montré à la petite fille comment s'en servir. Puis ils installèrent la cage de Sally près de la fenêtre et mirent les autres jouets là où la petite les voulait.

.

Cette nuit-là, Bella dormis beaucoup mieux et elle s'habitua très vite à sa nouvelle vie.

Ils organisèrent la cérémonie des fiançailles la veille de Noël, avec tous leurs amis ainsi que quelques professeurs et amis de la famille d'invités.

La cérémonie en elle-même était assez courte, avec seulement Tom qui, devant tout le monde et après avoir demandé la permission à Nicolas, passa, la bague qui avait appartenue à la grand-mère de Katherine au doigt d'Helena. Après, il s'agissait d'une fête plus ou moins comme les autres.

La petite fille n'était pas très à l'aise avec tout ce monde mais finis par s'y habituer. Elle était contente de savoir que sa nouvelle maman et son nouveau papa allaient se marier et qu'ils seraient enfin une vraie famille. Elle aimait aussi beaucoup le grand arbre de Noël magique qui trônait au salon.

Le matin de Noel, Bella se sentis assez à l'aise pour descendre toute seule au salon et elle vit que ses parents et grands-parents étaient déjà là. Elle n'avait encore jamais eu de cadeaux de Noël et savoir qu'elle allait en avoir pour la première fois la rendait encore plus heureuse.

« Bonjour ! Joyeux Noël ! » Elle leurs lança gaiement.

« Joyeux noël Bella ! » Ils lui répondirent tous joyeusement alors qu'elle s'installait sur une chaise à côté de sa mère et en face de son père.

« Quand tu auras finis ton petit déjeuné nous irons ouvrir les cadeaux. » Helena l'informa.

Bella hocha la tête avec vigueur et commença à manger alors que son hibou, Sally, lui apportait plusieurs feuilles de papier roulés. Elle les détacha et donna un bout de son toast au bébé hibou qui la remercia en lui mordillant le doigt.

« C'est pour vous ! » Elle dit avec un grand sourire en donnant à chacun d'entre eux un beau dessin qu'elle avait fait la veille.

« Merci ma chérie, c'est très beau ! » Dit Helena en l'embrassant sur le front.

« Oui, c'est vrai. C'est très gentil à toi mon ange. » Lui répondit Tom, mettant le dessin en sécurité dans sa poche, touché par ce geste.

Katherine et Nicolas la remercièrent aussi et, une fois que Bella eu finit son petit déjeuné, ils allèrent tous au pied du sapin pour ouvrir la montagne de cadeaux qui les attendaient tous.

Bella fut, bien entendu, la plus gâtée avec un balai jouet, un miroir qui parle, une belle poupée qui pouvait dire quelques phrases, un ours en peluche qui pouvait lui faire des câlins et plein d'autres vêtements et jouets.

Tom fut aussi très gâté. En effet, Nicolas avait toujours voulu un fils et maintenant qu'il en avait l'occasion, il tait bien décidé à en profité, c'est pourquoi il lui offrit de nombreuses chose, dont une tenue pour aller à la chasse, une épée qui avait appartenue à son père et un set de différentes robes de cérémonies. De sa fiancée, Tom avait reçu une sacré surprise, un œuf de serpent magique très rare qui devait éclore dans plus d'un an.

« Bella, ça te dirai de me rendre service et de garder l'œuf en attendant que je revienne cet été ? » Il demanda à la petite fille qui bomba son torse de fierté et hocha la tête, assurant qu'elle en prendrait bien soin.

* * *

**Voilà, déjà 10 chapitres!**

**Ne vous en faites pas, c'est loin d'être finis.**

**A bientôt,**

**Lorelei Candice Black**


	11. Chapter 11

Les vacances de Noël passèrent très rapidement et se fut dans les larmes qu'ils se séparèrent de leur nouvelle petite fille, avec la promesse de se voir lors de la prochaine sortie à Prés-au-lar et de s'écrire souvent. Bella était bien entendu trop jeune pour écrire elle-même, ou même pour lire mais ils lui avaient offert pour Noël une plume qui écrivait tout ce qu'on lui dictait et qui pouvait lire les lettres aussi. Elle était contente de pouvoir ainsi rester en contact avec ses nouveaux parents sans devoir tout le temps demander de l'aide à sa grand-mère ou aux elfes de maisons, qui lui faisaient encore un peu peur.

« Bella va me manquer… »Helena dit une fois qu'ils étaient dans le train, en route pour Poudlard.

« Oui, à moi aussi… Je m'y suis attaché plus vite que je ne le pensais… » Tom lui répondit alors que leurs camarades venaient leurs dire bonjour.

.

Une fois arrivé à l'école, ils étaient sur le point de retourner dans leur chambres pour ranger leurs affaires quand le directeur et son adjoint leur demanda de les suivre pour une conversation qui promettait d'être sérieuse. Ils n'avaient jamais eu de problèmes ou de retenues jusqu'ici et espéraient que ça continuerai comme ça.

« Tout d'abord, permettez-moi de vous féliciter une fois de plus pour vos fiançailles. L'équipe pédagogique toute entière est très heureuse pour vous. » Le directeur Dippet dit alors qu'ils s'installaient tout les 4 dans son bureau.

Tom ne pu s'empêcher de réaliser que le Professeur Dumbledore n'avait pas l'air aussi heureux que ça.

« Merci Monsieur. » Tom répondit calmement tout en se demandant ce que Dumbledore pouvait bien avoir derrière la tête.

Il espérait sincèrement que le vieux professeur allait le laisser tranquille pour de bon et n'avait pas de preuve concernant la chambre des secrets.

« Je tenais à mettre les choses au point compte tenu de votre nouvelle situation quelque peu particulière. » Dippet ajouta.

« Particulière monsieur ? » Helena demanda, confuse.

Elle savait de source sûre que d'autres couples s'étaient mariés avant de finir les cours. C'était courant dans les grandes familles de Sang-Purs.

« Nous faisons allusion à la jeune sœur de Tom que vous avez adopté. » Albus Dumbledore expliqua, les regardant de cette manière qui leur donnaient l'impression qu'il entrait dans leurs esprits.

« Oh oui. Et bien, elle reste chez mes parents et nous la verrons pendants les sorties en ville et aux vacances de Pâques. » Helena répondit.

« Nous en avons longuement discuté lors d'une réunion avec le reste de l'équipe pédagogique ainsi qu'avec vos parents et étant donné que vous êtes tout deux de très bons élèves, responsables et sérieux, nous avons décidé d'autoriser votre nouvelle fille à rester dans le château le week-end. Une connexion par cheminette a été exceptionnellement autorisée dans la chambre de préfet de Monsieur Jedusor, uniquement avec la maison de vos parents et uniquement pour la petite Isabella. » Le directeur expliqua.

« Merci beaucoup Monsieur ! » Helena et Tom répondirent avec un grand sourire.

« Les rumeurs ont tendance à courir très vite dans ce château, c'est pourquoi nous feront une annonce générale au repas de ce soir, afin d'expliquer la situation. Vos parents ont été mis au courant et ne vous ont rien dit car nous ne savions pas si nous aurions l'autorisation spéciale du ministère ou non. Tout c'est arrangé i peine quelques heures. La petite Isabella arrivera donc Vendredi soir avant le dîner. Je suis certain que vous aurez des nouvelles entre temps. Je ne vous retiendrai pas plus longtemps. Allez donc ranger vos affaires maintenant jeunes gens ! » Le gentil directeur leur dit.

Heureux de la nouvelle, le jeune couple remercia encore une fois le directeur et son adjoint et se dépêchèrent de ranger leurs affaires. Ils étaient heureux de savoir qu'ils allaient pouvoir voir Isabella plus souvent qu'ils ne le pensaient. Elle leurs manquerait moins de cette façon.

.

Lorsqu'elle eu finis de ranger toutes ses affaires, Helena alla rejoindre Tom dans sa chambre. Il y avait à présent un lit supplémentaire et une petite armoire.

« Je suppose que ça veut dire qu'elle dormira avec toi le week-end. Ça ne te dérange pas ? » Elle lui demanda en allant se poser tout naturellement dans ses bras grands ouverts.

« Pas du tout, mais elle ne voudra peut-être pas rester avec moi tout le temps… Je suis sur qu'elle finira par te rejoindre quelques fois. Elle est plus à l'aise avec toi, tu le sais bien. » Il lui répondit avec le sourire charmant qu'elle aimait tant avant de l'embrasser tendrement.

.

Le reste de la semaine passa rapidement. Tom et Helena reçurent deux hiboux de la part de Bella et ils lui répondirent immédiatement. La petite avait hâte de les rejoindre au château magique et avait préparé son sac dès Lundi soir pour être sur qu'il soit prêt à temps.

Comme prévu, ils allèrent l'attendre devant la cheminée de la chambre de Tom et, pile à l'heure, des flammes vertes et froide surgirent et laissèrent derrière elles une petite fille tremblante mais avec un sourire excité sur le visage.

« Maman ! Papa ! » Elle s'exclama en leur sautant dans les bras, laissant son sac dans la cheminée.

De toute évidence, l'absence avait effacé toutes les réserves qu'elle avait envers Tom.

« Tu nous a terriblement manqué aussi Bella. Nous sommes tout les deux très heureux que tu puisses passer les week-ends avec nous. » Helena dit à l'oreille de la petite fille.

Ensuite, alors qu'ils aidaient Isabella à s'installer, la petite leurs raconta tout ce qu'elle avait fait durant cette semaine et, quand enfin il fut l'heure du dîner, ils allèrent à la grande salle. Le matin même, le directeur avait rappelé aux élèves qu'Isabella serait là et qu'ils devraient tous surveiller leur comportement et leur langage devant elle.

De manière générale, le week-end se passa bien. Ils se promenèrent un peu partout dans le château et durent éviter le parc à cause du mauvais temps, promettant à la petite fille qu'ils le lui montreraient le week-end suivant si le temps le permettait.

* * *

**J'espère que vous aimez ce chapitre autant que les autres!**

**N'oubliez pas de laisser votre avis avant de partir!**

**Merci à ceux qui ont lu jusqu'aujourd'hui et laissé des commentaires!**

**Lorelei Candice Black**


	12. Chapter 12

Le temps passa rapidement et bientôt, il était temps pour la sortie à Près-au-lard de la Saint Valentin.

Tom avait bien entendu proposé à Helena d'en profiter pour faire quelque chose de romantique, même s'il n'était pas trop fan de ce genre de choses et qu'il les trouvait même futile, mais Helena, qui savait qu'il n'aimait pas ça, proposa qu'à la place, ils en profitent pour qu'elle choisisse sa robe de mariée avec sa mère, ainsi que la robe que mettrait Isabella pendant que lui passerait du temps avec ses amis. Après lui avoir demandé la confirmation qu'elle n'était pas en colère ou déçu de ne pas faire une sortie spéciale, il accepta sa proposition avec soulagement.

Quand il vit, ce matin là, le plus vieux des Malfoy sortir du chateau aux bras de sa fiancée et se diriger vers une salon de thé tout rose, Tom se rendit compte à quel point il avait vraiment de la chance.

.

Alors que Tom était aux Trois balais avec des camarades de classe qu'il appréciait, Helena était avec sa mère et Isabella dans la boutique de vêtements de soirée pour essayer sa robe de mariée et choisir quelle robe allait porter Isabella.

La petite Isabella avait mis du temps à choisir et s'était finalement décidée sur une très jolie robe rose avec des étoiles en or dessinées dessus. Elle avait aussi craqué pour un petit diadème qu'Helena se fit un plaisir de lui acheter.

Elles étaient maintenant toutes les trois dans la robe finale, vérifiant avec la vendeuse les modifications à apporter aux robes quand soudain quelque chose explosa et fit sauter un des murs de la boutique, les forçant toutes les trois à sortir pour éviter les débris, en robe de mariée et de soirée.

Tom se trouvait lui aussi dehors, paniqué à l'idée que quelque chose puisse arriver à sa nouvelle famille. Il y avait un groupe de sorciers qui ne semblaient ne pas savoir ce qu'ils faisaient, comme s'ils étaient victime de l'Imperius, qui avançait tout en lançant des sorts de tous les côtés.

Avant que Tom n'ai le temps de faire quoi que se soit, une énorme explosion fit sauter la boutique de robe, envoyant de nombreux débris sur les trois femmes et la fillette pendant que des sorciers du ministère, accompagné de Nicolas, attrapaient les hommes qui avaient attaqué le village.

Tom n'écouta personne et fonça, tout comme son beau-père, tout droit vers les corps, se rendant finalement compte qu'il était trop tard pour Helena et Isabella. Il vit indistinctement, au travers de ses larmes, Katherine ouvrir les yeux et lever la tête pour la tourné vers un Nicolas en larme.

« Non ! » Tom hurla de toutes ses forces, sentant son monde s'arrêter en même temps que les coeurs d'Helena et Isabella.

Il ne se rendit même pas compte que la vendeuse était toujours en vie aussi, seul le fait qu'il venait de perdre sa fiancée et sa petite sœur était dans son esprit.

Il était seul.

Derrière lui, il entendait un Auror dire que les attaquants étaient tous nés de moldus et sous un Imperius, surement de Grindelwald.

Tom Jedusort n'était plus, il venait de mourir.

Lord Voldemort était né.

.

Harry Potter venait tout juste de retourné dans le passé et de retrouver ses amis quand il fut de nouveau aspiré dans le vortex. La même voix qu'avant lui expliqua que le bébé qu'il venait de sauvait venait d'être tuée plus tard dans sa vie et qu'il devait la sauvée à nouveau pour empêcher Tom de devenir Voldemort.

« Cette fille à une cible dans le dos ou quoi !? C'est un vrai aimant à emmerde!» Harry s'exclama tout en sortant sa baguette.

Il sortit du portail à Près au Lard, derrière une boutique de vêtements qu'il ne se souvenait pas avoir vu dans le futur. Il avait déjà sa baguette en main et vit un groupe d'hommes au regard vide approcher de loin. Il attendit quelques minutes pour être sûr qu'ils étaient les coupables qu'il devait arrêter et dès qu'il les vit lancer un Avada Kedavra sur un gros chien noir, il les stupéfixia rapidement. Il savait que le ministère aurait détecté l'impardonnable et qu'ils seraient arrêté.

Il se retourna et se dirigea vers le portail magique. En passant, il vit par la fenêtre de la boutique une jeune fille en robe de mariée accompagné d'une toute petite fille qui ressemblait à une princesse. Instinctivement, il savait qu'elles étaient toute deux celles qu'il devait sauver et il retourna dans son portail temporel pour ce qui serait, il l'espère, la dernière fois.

.

Tom était en train de sortir des Trois Balais avec ses camarades quand ils entendirent quelqu'un crier Stupefix. Ils coururent, ainsi que de nombreux villageois et élèves, vers la source du bruit. La première chose qu'ils virent est un chien noir mort, les yeux toujours ouvert et le corps encore chaud. Tom entendit un vieil homme, à qui le chien appartenait, expliquer en sanglottant que le groupe d'homme qui se trouvait plus loin sur le sol avait lancé le sort sur lui mais son chien s'était mis sur le trajet du sort et lui avait sauvé la vie.

Les Aurors arrivèrent ensuite, Nicolas en tête et le vieillard expliqua à nouveau ce qu'il s'était passé, ajoutant que ce n'était pas lui qui avait Stupefixié le groupe d'hommes mais un jeune homme avec des lunettes qui les avait tous maitriser d'un seul sort.

Maintenant qu'il savait ce qu'il s'était passé, Tom se dirigea vers la boutique et y entra, rassuré de voir Katherine, Helena et Isabella en bonne santé. Elles venaient de finir de se changer et étaient sur le point de sortir. Tom leur expliqua ce qui était arrivé et ils décidèrent d'attendre dans la boutique que Nicolas vienne leur dire que tout allait bien et qu'ils pouvaient s'en aller.

« Est-ce que quelqu'un est mort ? » Isabella demanda d'une petite voix.

« Non, personne n'est mort mon ange. » Tom lui répondit, se refusant à lui annoncer qu'un chien avait été tué. A son jeune âge, ça serait une catastrophe.

Quand Nicolas arriva enfin, ils décidèrent d'aller tout ensemble boire un verre pour se changer les idées et comme la majorité se dirigeait vers les 3 Balais et la tête de Sanglier, ils se décidèrent sur le café de Madame Makins, un endroit tout rose et romantique mais plutôt vide maintenant et qui leur permettait d'être dans un calme relatif.

* * *

**HArry est revenu!**

**Vous en pensez quoi?**

**Une review SVP?**

**Lorelei Candice Black**


	13. Chapter 13

Les cours reprirent fatalement et les semaines passèrent très rapidement. Bientôt il fut temps pour les vacances de Pâques. Tom et Helena rentrèrent chez eux et purent passer plus de temps avec leurs parents et leur fille. Malheureusement cette semaine fut trop courte à leur gout et ils durent reprendre les cours et se préparer pour leurs examens de fin de 6ème année.

Etant tout deux les meilleurs élèves de leur niveau, ils n'eurent aucuns problèmes à répondre aux questions de leurs professeurs et quand les vacances d'été commencèrent, ils avaient largement gagné le droit de se reposer.

Les deux premières semaines passèrent très rapidement et bientôt, il fut temps pour la cérémonie du mariage. Ils avaient été séparer durant les deux premières semaine. Tom avait été dans leur future maison et passait ses journées avec le père d'Helena ou avec des amis à lui et avait la visite d'Isabella chaques jours pendant qu'Helena était chez ses parents.

Tom était heureux de ne pas avoir à retourné à l'orphelinat et avait, depuis leurs fiançailles, été le plus heureux qu'il n'avait jamais été avant. Il sourit en voyant sa petite sœur et fille adoptive marcher tout en jetant des pétales de fleurs sur le sol. Puis il leva les yeux pour voir Helena au bras de son père, avançant lentement pour le rejoindre. Le début du reste de leurs vies. Il espérait qu'elle serait longue et pleine de joie.

Helena était magnifique. Elle avançait vers lui avec sérénitée et bonheur et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander si un jour viendrait où il ne la trouverait plus la plus jolie du monde.

La cérémonie se passa rapidement et bientôt, Tom était devenu le mari d'Helena.

Nicolas avait fait en sorte que Tom puisse utiliser son nouveau nom de famille lors de cette occasion et ils devinrent ainsi tout deux Monsieur et Madame Gaunt et Isabella devint Isabella Gaunt.

« Je suis si heureuse ! » Helena lui murmura lorsqu'ils dansèrent ensemble pour la première fois en tant que mari et femme sous les regards attendris de leurs invités.

« Moi aussi, tout semble parfait depuis que nous sommes ensemble. » Il lui répondit avant de l'embrasser tendrement.

Il avait été convenu que pour la première nuit en tant que couple marié, ils seraient seuls dans la maison qu'Helena avait héritée de ses grands-parents. Isabella les y rejoindrai quelques jours plus tard. Heureusement, les elfes de maison avaient fait du très bon travail et tout était en excellent état.

.

Les vacances d'été passèrent rapidement et sans incident.

Tom, Helena et Isabelle étaient heureux dans leur grande maison et se faisaient bien à leur vie de jeune famille. Ils avaient souvent de la visite de leurs amis et de leurs parents et avaient reçu les résultats de leurs examens. Tout deux avaient reçu des résultats quasiment parfait et c'est heureux qu'ils se rendirent sur le chemin de travers pour acheter les fournitures qu'il leurs manquait ainsi que quelues jouets pour Isabella.

Lorsque la rentré scolaire arriva, retourné à Poudlard ne fut pas très facile mais ils y arrivèrent. Ils avaient les anciens quartiers de Salazar Serpentard pour eux et Isabelle était retournée chez les parents d'Helena. Elle continuait à venir passer ses week-ends au château et tout allait bien.

Tom se rendit aussi compte que le professeur Dumbledore ne semblait plus être suspicieux quand il le regardait. Il semblait avoir changé d'opinion. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais appréciait ce changement de comportement.

.

Isabelle avait 4 ans maintenant et tous les matins, elle allait à l'école maternelle avec d'autres enfants. Bien entendu, ces autres enfants n'étaient pas des sorciers et elle savait bien qu'elle devait garder le silence sur la magie mais elle y arrivait bien. Elle aimait beaucoup aller à l'école et jouer avec d'autres enfants de son âge, comme ça elle se sentait moins seule et avait des tas de choses intéressantes à raconter à ses parents et grand-parents. Plus personne ne la traitait mal, elle avait plein d'amis et était heureuse avec ses nouveaux parents, même si elle ne pouvait pas les voir aussi souvent qu'elle le voudrait.

.

Helena et Tom reçurent leurs diplômes de Poudlard avec les honneurs et avaient déjà tout prévu pour l'après–Poudlard. Alors qu'Helena prévoyait de rester à la maison avec Isabelle et les futures enfants qu'ils prévoyaient d'avoir, Tom irait travailler au ministère avec son beau-père. Avec ses super résultats il avait réussit à obtenir une très bonne place d'assistant avec possibilité d'avancement si son travail était bon. Le jeune diplômé se voyait déjà ministre de la magie un jour.

.

Le jour des 5 ans d'Isabella, Helena appris à tout le monde qu'elle était enceinte et deux mois plus tard ils apprirent qu'il s'agissait d'un petit garçon. Ils décidèrent de l'appeler Connor Nicolas Gaunt.

Lorsque Connor reçu sa lettre d'admission à Poudlard, sa mère leur appris qu'elle était à nouveau enceinte. Elle découvrit plus tard qu'il s'agissait de jumeaux. Un garçon et une fille qu'ils décidèrent d'appeler Nicolas Elvis Gaunt et Mérope Catherine Gaunt.

Isabella et Connor furent admis à Poudlard sans aucune surprise et tout deux allèrent à Serpentard.

.

Lorsque que les jumeaux d'Helena et Tom eurent l'âge d'entrer à Poudlard, Nicolas devint ami avec un certain James Potter, un élève de première année qu'il rencontra dans le train alors qu'il était parti à la recherche du chariot à friandises. Ils furent vite rejoint par Sirius Black, un ami de longue date de Nicolas et par Remus Lupin, pour qui ils se prirent rapidement d'amitié.

Un certain peter Pettigrow passa devant leur compartiment et faillit entré mais les 4 joyeux et bruyant garçons qui s'y trouvaient déjà l'intimidèrent et il alla s'asseoir plus loin, la tête basse.

Quand à elle, Mérope fit la connaissance de Lilly Evans, une née de moldus qui semblait déjà très talentueuse, ainsi que de Severus Rogue, un sang mêlé qui semnlait protecteur envers Lilly. Tout deux allaient également rentré en première année et ils devinrent vite amis.

Alors que Lilly, James, Sirius et bien d'autres étaient envoyé à Gryffondor, Mérope et Nicolas étaient envoyés à Serpentard où ils furent rejoints par Severus. Peter Pettigrow fut envoyé à Poufsouffle et devint amis avec un certain Gilderoy Lockhardt qui aiamit avoir ce garçon maladroit avec lui. Ne dit-on pas qu'au royaume des aveugtles les bornes sont roi? Peter donnait l'impression à Gilderoy d'être le plus brillant, le plus beau et le plus talentueux du monde et il adorait ça.

Malgré les différentes maisons, ils réussirent à rester amis et avec le temps, devinrent une joyeuse petite bande de farceurs que les professeurs passaient leurs temps à poursuivre. Les Maraudeurs étaient nés et étaient maintenant invincible.

.

Lilly et James finirent par se marier à leurs sortie de Poudlard, ainsi que Sirius et Mérope. Rogue avait finit par se marier à Isabella et Remus était toujours célibataire.

James, Sirius, Remus et Nicolas devinrent Aurors, Rogue pris le poste disponible de professeur de Potions. Lilly décida de rester à la maison pour élever ses enfants et travailler à un livre sur les enchentements. Connor lui pris le poste disponible de professeur de Défence Contre les Forces du Mal après les études adéquates. Il était très doué pour ce poste et très apprécié des élèves.

.

Le jour de ses 17 ans, Harry Potter, l'aîné des 5 enfants de James et Lilly Potter, disparu de sa chambre. En même temps, ses parents, son parrain, sa marraine (Mérope), ainsi qu'Albus, Tom et Helena attendaient dans la salle sur demande en companie de ses amis les Weasley, de ses 4 soeurs et d'Hermione Granger, sa meilleure amie.

A minuit, une voix profonde retentit et les avertis que le Harry qui revenait vers eux était celui qui avait perdu ses parents à un an et tout ceux qu'il aimait à cause de Voldemort. La voix les avertis aussi qu'il était celui qui avait sauvé Helena de la mort à deux reprises.

Lorsqu'il apparu, la première chose qu'il vit fut Tom et Helena. Puis Sirius avec dans ses bras une jolie femme puis, enfin, ses parents. Sans attendre, il couru se jeter dans leurs bras, il était prêt à enfin connaître ses parents.

En quelques minutes, les souvenirs de ce qu'avait été sa vie avec ses parents et ses soeurs lui revinrent en mémoire, mais il gardait toujours les souvenirs de son ancienne vie dans le fond de sa mémoire, comme le vague souvenir d'un mauvais rêve. Dans cette nouvelle vie, il n'avait jamais rencontré les Dursley et ne s'en portait pas plus mal. Il se demandait vaguement s'il ne devait pas tenter de fraterniser avec son cousin qui avait finis par changer un peu vers la fin mais finit par décider de ne rien faire. Il avait fait assez d'effort dans sa vie passée.

Tom était maintenant Ministre de la Magie et toujours aussi heureux avec Helena et leurs enfants. Ils avaient déjà deux petits enfants d'Isabella et Mérope en attendait encore un. La vie était belle et il ne s'imaginait même plus devenir un jour un mage noir. L'idée même lui semblait complètement impossible.

* * *

**C'est finis hélas. **

**Je sais que ce dernier chapitre a été plutôt rapide mais je n'ai plus assez d'inspiration pour la faire plus longue... Peut-être qu'un jour de reprendrai cette histoire et l'allongerai.**

**Une Review pour la route?**

**Un grand merci à tout ceux qui ont lu et commenter cette petite fiction. Même si je n'ai pas eu le temps de répondre à tout le monde, je vous aime!**

**Lorelei Candice Black**


End file.
